Kill Bill: Revised
by Broken Wings
Summary: Did Beatrix make the right decision of killing Bill? What if she could change what will happen in the future? R&R BB coupling


**AN: **Well, I haven't seen many 'romance' fics in this section. Especially ones about Beatrix and Bill. Believe it or not people, they did love each other! And I'm just that crazy bitch to write a fic about it!! Mauahaha!  
  
**Chapter 1: **All is fair with love and war  
  
**Rated: **PG 13 for now.

* * *

The sun rays poured down from the clouds onto the lush grass which swayed in the morning breeze. Walking across the grounds of the richest greens, a warrior approached a dilapidated building. Pushing through the heavy wooden doors, a flapping of wings could be heard coming from hundreds of birds that flew above her head, and perching themselves on high beams as they glared at their intruder. A smile played on her lips as she slowly approached the center of the large room. Something ran behind her and quickly vanished in the shadows. Her blue eyes dart around the dimmed room suspiciously. Her fingers fondled the handle of her sword.  
  
"Are you planning on ambushing me Aleria? This is not like you." Beatrix exclaimed mockingly.  
  
Then emerging from the shadows a slim form appeared, a silver blade shimmering from the rays of light coming from a window. Her body shook angrily, and her eyes burned with hatred towards her foe. "You took everything... everything that was important to me. Why?" Aleria's voice crackled a bit, so angry that she could barely speak.  
  
"It's my job. Your man was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just as you, I am an assassin after all. This is our job. Do you have any other stupid questions?" Beatrix felt little remorse for what she did to this young lady. It was her nature. Besides, the man had to coming. He mouthed off too much.  
  
"But I loved him more than life! I gave up being an assassin just to make our lives simpler. All I wanted was to be happy." Her eyes glazed with tears. "Eventually you will want the same. And you will feel the heart ache that I feel. Such as Bill, you love him, don't you? But do you honestly think that it will last?"  
  
Beatrix frowned at the sudden turn of conversation. But enough talk. It was time to fight. Beatrix was first to thrust her sword. It wasn't much of a fight really; Aleria was an easy target. The blade pierced through her stomach and out to the other side. Beatrix twisted it around inside of Aleria's flesh for a while until she released the sword. With the last bit of strength that Aleria had left, she took her dagger from her boot, and stabbed it in to Beatrix side. More than anything, Beatrix was surprised.  
  
She stumbled back from Aleria, clutching her bleeding side. Aleria smiled, and croaked a tiny chuckle, and then she cleared her throat to prepare for her final words before darkness claim her. "Someday... you will want the happiness that I sought. Find it Beatrix. Find it." Then her eyes fluttered shut, and she was gone.  
  
Beatrix stood up, and hurriedly exited the building without a second glance at the corpse. She limped across the plains, but before she could reach shelter, she fainted. Her body was lifted from the ground from two strong arms scooped her up and carried her off towards a cabin.  
  
Blue eye's shot open after a horrid dream she had. Out of shock Beatrix leaned forward quickly, and regretted it. A pain from her side shot through her body immediately. She moaned painfully and fell back into her pillow. She closed her eye's shut trying to force back the pain. A gentle hand brushed her forehead soothingly. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at who she saw.  
  
"Hello Bill." Beatrix murmured groggily, hardly recognizing her own distressed tone.  
  
He smiled down on her, now running his fingers through her hair. "Did you have a nice nap."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"All night. Did you take care of Aleria like I asked?"  
  
"Yes. It was simple enough." Beatrix leaned up, slowly this time but with help from Bill. "Aleria had some final words to share, she said that my love for you won't last. That someday I will try to find something else that I will love more. Happiness."  
  
"Are you happy?" He asked with hope in his eyes. Bill tried to hide his worry but Beatrix could always see through his mask.  
  
"Yes. Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
He nods and smiles, obviously satisfied with the answer. "Come with me for a moment. I have to show you something." Gingerly Beatrix lifted herself from the bed. Surprised that she had strength to walk, but she had been injured far worse than this before. Bill led her outside, he was standing on the porch looking upwards at the star lit sky. Beatrix followed his stare and found herself gazing at the stars in awe.  
  
Just as the stars entranced her, a strong arm slithered around her waist, careful of her wound. A smile spread across her face and leaned back against him, molding into his body. She felt content and safe in his arms. The heat from his breath against her ear sent shivers running down her spine. With his free hand he cupped her chin so she would face him.  
  
"Would you like to learn some new Japanese words?"  
  
Beatrix laughed, that was a completely different approach than what she expected. "Sure. Teach me."  
  
"Aishiteru." He whispered to her, his face inches from her own.  
  
"Ai-shit-eru? What does it mean?" She has been learning Japanese for a year and a half now, but she had trouble remembering some phrases. Perhaps there was a catch to this.  
  
"Aishiteru means, I love you." Bill exclaimed, and tenderly kissed her on the lips. When they pulled away, he stared in to her eyes. Noting how beautiful they looked, especially under the stars tonight. Her face was perfect just like her personality. Everything about her he loved.  
  
"Aishiteru, Bill." She muttered and pressed her lips firmly on his.  
  
Nothing could take away this special night. Aleria had to be wrong. Nothing could make her more happy than this. Nothing.  
  
-----------  
  
Note: Well I hope you liked this first chapter! There will be more, but don't freak when I go missing for months. It doesn't mean I'm dead ; it means I either don't have the time or I have a writters block. Well g'bye! And I look forward to your reviews!! 


End file.
